Peace
by reconnectSlyBlue
Summary: Yukine's getting used to Yato always knowing where he is but one day, he starts reacting different around the god. Fail summary.
1. Chapter 1

Yukine walked along the sidewalk on his way to the park he liked to go to when he was avoiding Yato. As he walked along the sidewalk, Yukine watched people walk past him without noticing he was there. He was starting to get used to them not seeing him but it still hurt that they wouldn't notice him. The blond sighed and stopped at the entrance of an alley, leaning against one of the walls and watching people walk past him. As he watched, a phantom flew past a stroller with blatant disregard to the baby in it. Yukine could hear the baby cry even though he was on the opposite side of the street. For some reason the young child's sobs upset him.

'Not like I have anything else to do….'

Sighing, Yukine joined the group of people crossing the street and walked over to the stroller, crouching in front of it so he could see the child. The baby looked at him, still crying.

"Hey, it's okay, don't cry." Yukine smiled, trying to comfort the baby. "The phantom won't hurt you."

The baby calmed down, giggling and reaching its hands out toward Yukine. Chuckling, the blond gently pet one of the child's hands.

"Sorry, I can't play with you little guy. I'm already dead." he told the baby.

The baby smiled and waved at him as Yukine walked away. He turned and smiled at the baby one last time before hurrying to the park. Letting out a sigh of relief, he sat at the base of his favorite tree. Maybe he'd be able to have some peace before Yato found him.

_Maybe..._

**_AN - First try on a Noragami story, I hope you guys like it. Please leave a review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Yato sighed quietly. Yukine had gone off by himself again without saying anything and still wasn't back. He could feel his regalia's emotions so he knew he wasn't afraid or upset. Yato knew where he was, the regalia was at the park he always sat, that's where he'd always find him. Sighing, he stood up and started walking toward the park.

Yukine watched the birds fly across the sky, their freedom making him slightly jealous. He couldn't help but wish he was still alive. But if he was, he'd never have met Yato. He could feel his heart speed up a little at the thought of the god. He shook his head to clear it. What was going on? He felt weird, why did he want to see Yato?

He sighed, not knowing what to do and leaned back against the back of the bench.

"Tired?" a familiar voice asked, startling the teenager out of his thoughts.

Yukine looked up in surprise, he hadn't expected for Yato to have come get him yet. He felt his face heat up slightly and looked away. "I'm fine."

Yato sat down next to his regalia, watching his reactions. "You sure? You look uncomfortable."

The blond shook his head, still not looking at the god. "Its nothing."

"Alright." Yato shrugged. "I can feel your emotions though, in case you forgot."

Yukine didn't say anything for a while, just sitting next to the war god in an uncomfortable silence. He wasn't sure why he suddenly felt uncomfortable around Yato or even exactly what he felt about him.

"Yukine, stop it. Your uncertainty is really annoying."

"Well sorry I can't keep my emotions from you! Do you even know what I'm going through right now? I'm dead, I don't know how I died, and now I can't even be around you without feeling weird!" Yukine shouted, standing up suddenly. He wasn't sure why he was saying the things he was, he wanted to stop talking but for some reason he couldn't. "My heart speeds up around you and I don't know why! Yato I-...I…"

The blond turned away from Yato, running into the treeline. The god watched in stunned silence as his regalia ran into the forest. He could feel Yukine's emotions, he could tell his young regalia was afraid of something. What shocked him though was…Yukine was…

In love?

Finally registering what was going on, Yato jumped up and ran off after his regalia. It was starting to get dark. He had to find Yukine before it was completely dark out.

He had to find his Yukine.

_**AN - So I've got this person telling me I need to make this a lemon. **_

_**EDIT - Okay so...not happening. I'm gonna nope out of that! No lemon.**_

_**Please review! Comments make my day better.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN - Whoa, over 600 views? I'm not sure how to feel about that...I'm glad to hear you guys think it's cute :)_**

**_Nanami - You're English was spot on._**

Yukine ran through the forest, tripping over exposed roots in his rush to get away from Yato. He wasn't sure why he was running from his master, he wasn't sure of anything any more. Tripping over yet another tree root, Yukine sat at the base of a tall tree and closed his eyes.

'Why am I like this?' he thought. 'Why Yato?'

The blond set his head on his knees and letting out a choked sob. He was so confused by his own feelings. Remembering that Yato could tell how he was feeling, he took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. Yukine looked around noticed it was starting to get dark. He could feel himself starting to panic and stood up. The forest wasn't where he wanted to be when night fell. The blond started walking carefully, he didn't want to trip over anything else. If he did, he wasn't sure he could get up.

Yato rushed between the trees, wanting to find Yukine as soon as possible. It was starting to get late and the god knew his regalia was afraid of the dark. He winced at the feel of Yukine's confusion, wishing he knew where he was. Yato heard something hit the ground nearby and hurried toward the sound, hoping his regalia was close. Running around one tree, Yato saw Yukine trying to stand up after stepping in a pot hole.

"Yukine!" he called, running over to his regalia.

"Yato…" the blond whispered, his eyes stinging slightly with unshed tears.

The god fell to his knees next to his shinki, pulling him against his chest in an embrace. He held Yukine tightly, rubbing his back as the orange-eyed teen cried.

"Shhh, it's okay Yukine. I'm here, I've got you, I love you."

**_AN - Please review! I love reading comments, positive and negative ones._**


	4. Chapter 4

Yukine woke up slowly, shielding his eyes with his arm to block out the bright sunlight. He groaned quietly as he realized he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep. Opening his orange eyes slowly, Yukine looked around in confusion. He didn't recognise the room he was in. As he woke up, he noticed he was next to someone. The blond blushed as he realized he was laying next to Yato. The god had one arm resting on his waist holding him close.

"You awake?" Yato asked, looking at his regalia lovingly.

Yukine felt his face heat up slightly as he nodded, looking away nervously. The god smiled, gently rubbing his shinki's side. He'd been so worried the night before after Yukine had run off, the teen never ran off like that when it was starting to get late.

"How are you feeling?"

Yukine looked up in surprise, Yato never asked how he felt. "F-fine."

The black haired man pulled Yukine closer in a sudden embrace, holding him close. "Don't run off like that again."

"Y-Yato?" the blond blushed, not sure if he should hug back or not.

"I love you Yukine. Please, don't run away and leave me."

Yukine smiled, hugging the god back. "I love you too Yato. Don't worry, I won't leave you. I'm your regalia, remember?"

_**AN - It's short but it's sweet. Please leave a review if you like this chapter! I'm thinking about ending this story soon...**_


	5. Chapter 5

The year passed quietly, Yato and Yukine living in relative peace even with all the negative energy and the evil spirits they had to take care of, it was a calm year. They sat on a park bench on a bright sunny day, watching a young boy as he chased a butterfly. The boy had bright blond hair and calm blue eyes. He looked over at the god and regalia, smiling at them happily.

"He's so happy." Yukine noted, smiling and waving at the child.

"He deserves to be after what happened to him." Yato replied, watching the little kid he'd begun taking care of with his regalia. The child had died in a car accident and was still trying to accept that his life was over so Yukine had convinced him to let the boy stay with them.

"You're being too serious again Yato." the blond pouted, standing up.

"Sorry." the god apologized.

He watched as Yukine walked over and picked up the child, both of them smiling as they walked back over to the bench. Standing up, the god reached for one of his regalia's hands, holding it tightly in his own. Even when his days were hectic, Yato couldn't help but think that the past year had been the happiest one of his entire life and he wouldn't trade it for anything.

_**AN - And so it ends! I might write a spin off later.**_


End file.
